Don't Dream, It's Over
by Vonna Plum
Summary: TwoShot RoyxRiza uhh what else... Sad, Dream, Mild Fluff, Mild Dark Riza is having nightmares and she can't stop thinking about it. 'HAVE YOU NO HEART! NO GUILT! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU! YOU WENT AND KILLED MUM' R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist Not Mine. Fullstop. Cass Closed. End of Disclaimer._

_O-kay, Do-kay, this is my little Dark at beginning, fluffy at the end...thing...oh right, it's a 2-shot (no, I **will not** keep saying 'heck, i'll keep going' like I did for 10 reasons for this one). It wouldn't work if I continued it anyway, the end of Chapter 2 is very dismissive._

_There's the shortest Prologue I've ever written at the beginning, the rest of this Chapter is practically a dream/nightmare. I was in a bus when I wrote this, and I was very tired and relatively grumpy, so this might turn out a little worse compared to the others and a lot shorter, but heck, whatever._

_Self-beta-ed...4 times... Blame me for mistakes (though I hope I don't have any major ones...after 4 proofreads --"). Don't ask me why I beta-ed it so many times...I guess I didn't trust my writing when I wrote it on a bus...or something... Now, On to the first chappy!_

---

**Don't Dream, It's Over – Chapter 1**

_Prologue _

Bombs whizzed and shrapnel shattered, snipers shot and soldiers were the cause of more Ishbalan deaths. No ones voice could be heard unless it was screaming, as the explosions and cries of others drowned it out.

The war had raged for years and it was no way near the end yet. So the Fuhrer ordered for all the state alchemists to go to war to finally draw the curtains on the massacre of violence- all the way from the Strong Arm Alchemist to the Flame Alchemist (1). And with them went their subordinates. That's how Riza Hawkeye got pulled into this unfair bloodbath (2) going by the name _The Ishbalan War_.

_End Prologue _

_

* * *

_

_Dream_

Riza squat down on her haunches, with a sniper rifle balanced on her shoulder while one hand held the barrel stable. She sat silently waiting for an Ishbalan to stumble into her range of sight.

After sitting there for a few minutes, she glanced up just in time to see her colonel, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, snap his ringed fingers (3) and blow up a whole street worth of buildings.

Riza turned back to her post and noticed a small family of two children not yet over even seven years old and a run down weary mother stumble into her sight. Riza aimed and in one shot, the mother sank to the ground, lifeless, a bullet through her heart. The two young children collapsed to their knees beside her and tried to shake and hug the life back out of her with tears forming in their eyes. Riza aimed again and in another two shots, the children followed their Ishbalan mother up to what ever there was behind death.

Riza didn't know if she felt anything or not when she watched Roy destroy homes, or when she watched the small family die. She may have, but her poker face was so good, she herself didn't know if she felt guilty or not.

Riza was silent as another two children fell into her pathway of sight- one only thirteen, the other ten. Riza began to synchronise her rifle with the older of the two when the ten year old jumped out in front of her sister when she noticed Riza with her two red eyes.

"Don't kill Lynnie, Mister!" She called out to Riza, assuming she was a male because of the military uniform.

Riza's face fell slightly, never so far had the victims tried to talk to her, let alone spot her, they had all preferred to just run for their lives. How could this girl make her mask slip?

"No Ann!" The thirteen year old called 'Lynnie' yelled.

"Run Lynnie! Run! Please don't kill her, Mister Military!"

"Ann!" Lynnie looked like she wanted to cry.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL HER!!!" Ann screamed, begging in despair when she noticed that Riza was not going to reply. Lynnie didn't say anything. She hugged her little sister from behind. The younger continued on desperately.

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?! NO GUILT?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?! YOU WENT AND KILLED MUM!!! WHY?!?! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!!!"

At this point Riza nearly wanted to cry, she no longer remembered why she was ordered to kill them, she almost forgot why she was here squatting behind a ruin, shooting any tanned skinned, red-eyed person she could see…

"Shoot them, Lieutenant." A deadly calm voice said behind her.

"NO! DON'T!!"

"_Shoot them_, Hawkeye, _just shoot them_."

"C-Colonel…" Riza muttered, acknowledging his presence. Ann began to cry, to bawl her eyes out.

"P-Please…our m-mum w-was j-ju-just kill-ed…s-she wanted us t-to live-h…"

"Kill them, Hawkeye, that's an order." A stern voice said before a snap sounded and two streets exploded in fire.

"Yes sir!" Riza aimed and in two trigger pulls and two bullets, the sisters flopped to the ground, dead.

"Lieutenant, you said yourself that an order is an order and that we are," there was a pause as Roy blew up another street of buildings, "to kill the Ishbalans with no falters so that I can reach Fuhrer without any hitches" Roy finished.

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Riza picked up her broken poker mask and continued her slaughtering.

_End Dream_

* * *

Riza shot open her eyes and felt her face to find smudged trails of tears that had slid down her cheeks and into her ears. There was no way she was going back to bed any time soon. 

---

_(1) I used Armstrong because he has to move around a lot to cause damage, and I used Roy because all he had to do was snap a few fingers, just for a bit of contrast…_

_(2) That's like massacre, if you don't know._

_(3) Unfinished Philosophers Stone Ring, he's not married or engaged…or anything_.

_I can't use asterisks! oh the horror!!! So yeah, R&R Please, Tell me what you think, Constructive Critism welcome, same for Flames...yeah...that's just about all I gott say...Jyane Minna-san!_

_**V. Plum.**_

_Written: 7__th__ September 2007_

_Words: 773_

_Inspired: Don't Dream, It's Over by Crowded House (that's a song)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: uhh...this is a fanfic for FMA...soo...Yeah, FMA is NOT MINE, if it was, Hughes would still be living._

_Hey guys! I'm really happy with the response to the first chapter/shot-section...thing? haha, yeah, got lots of favourites and alerts, plus reviews. Thankies to the reviewers!_

_But now I'm really worried this chapter/shot-section isn't as good as the first one, because a few of you were sayin' how good the dream was and all, but this one is more of a...I dunno, kinda average at beginning...kinda average fluff at the end. So all round I just think this chapter won't do as well (coz it's average, y'see...). But tell me what you think anyway, to get rid of m'worries, Thanks!_

_Oh yeah, once again, self-beta-ed...probably not as much as the one before, but yeah, hope there's no major mistakes. Enjoy!_

_---_

**Don't Dream, It's Over – Chapter 2**

The next day, Riza was first to come into the office, as usual. She had huge bags under her eyes but she covered them up with foundation quite skilfully.

She hung up her coat on the hat stand near the door and went back out to the cafeteria to get the usual coffees for everyone.

When she came back, carefully balancing six coffees on a cardboard tray, Fuery, Breda and Falman were at their desks (Fuery and Breda were arguing about their opinions on dogs…again). Riza ignored them both and placed a coffee on each desk before going to her own desk and beginning her own paperwork.

In the next half an hour, Havoc and Roy can in, chatting on and on about Roy's last date with some girl called Alice.

Riza ushered him to his desk, dumped a huge stack of work down just in front of him and looked pointedly at his coffee for a brief second before saying a brisk,

"Good Morning, sir."

"I was conversing with Havoc over a good topic before you ushered me away." Was Roy's first complain today, sure to be followed by many more later on.

"You can discuss such things in out of work hours, sir." Riza said curtly, her temper was running thin and Roy was sure she was going to go and take apart her pistols just to calm herself down soon enough.

Riza turned around and walked to her desk. She sat down and scoped the room for anyone not working, she right hand reaching for her holster already. Her eye almost twitched when she saw Havoc laying his head on the desk, snoring his little mind away.

"Havoc…" Riza said in a deathly calm tone while pulling a pistol out of a waist holster and aimed it at Havoc's sleeping form, "Wake up!" Riza shot three bullets at him, two going just above his head, the other whizzing just pass his left ear. Havoc shot up and picked up a pen quickly before starting his paperwork. Riza placed the gun onto her desk and continued her work.

"Hawkeye, can we lay back on the bullets please?" Havoc said tentatively, not daring to look up from his paperwork.

"I don't see why I should." Riza replied coldly.

"You're going to kill someone one day, Lieutenant" Roy said, completely agreeing.

"Ah! Please don't kill me!" Havoc joked with a high-pitched voice.

"_PLEASE! DON'T KILL HER!"_

Riza's breath hitched as she remembered her nightmare last night.

"Havoc, shut up." Roy said sternly, it seemed as though Roy remembered that moment with the two girls as well, or maybe it had triggered one of his memories. Riza tried to push away the dream but it kept coming back.

"_Run Lynnie! Run!"_

"_Shoot them, Hawkeye, just shoot them."_

"_HAVE YOU NO HEART?! NO GUILT?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?! YOU WENT AND KILLED MUM!!!!!"_

"_Kill them, Hawkeye, and that's an order!"_

"I…" everyone turned to Riza, "I'll…be right back." Riza grabbed her packed lunch and rushed out the door, swearing under her breath.

Riza raced out the building and straight to her favourite tree in a nearby park. She dropped down next to the trees bare roots. She held back her tears and slowly took out her lunch from the brown paper bag. As she took her first bite of the rather bland bread roll, she looked up at the clouds as the two girls' voices rung in her head like echoes.

"Riza…?" Roy's voice came from in front of her. Riza silently prayed that he wouldn't sit down knowing that if he did she would end up crying.

Roy, having not heard Riza's silent plea, sat down next to her, and slung a loose arm around her in a protective way. Riza tensed slightly before relaxing again, no longer caring what Roy did anymore.

"…Colonel…?" Riza dragged out slightly facing him; she had been waiting to say something to him all this time, even though she knew it wouldn't help her at all.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry." Riza looked up at the clouds again to hide the single tear now rolling down her cheek.

"Was…was it a dream?" Roy asked carefully. Riza's tears fell harder and she bit her lip in an attempt to hold them back. She tilted her head down to the ground and nodded a couple times. Riza felt Roy's arm wrap around her shoulders a little tighter.

"It's over, Riza. Don't think about it any more. It's…It's my fault." Roy soothed, smiling weakly even though his eyes held the deepest regret. Riza shook her head, crying a little harder and biting her lip until the pain made up for some of her tears.

"No, it is my fault. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have dragged you into it. I should have…" Roy stopped talking, apparently speechless.

Riza wrapped one arm around his waist but didn't hug.

"It's not your fault, it was an order, and it's all over now, don't dream about it, mm kay?" Roy soothed, still smiling down at her weakly.

Riza smiled back up at him and hugged him pretty tightly, winning a slight blush on Roy's cheeks.

"We'll have to go kill Havoc now, for bringing back so many old memories on such a beautiful day, eh, Riza?" Roy joked and Riza chuckled with him slightly. There was a small pause before Riza said,

"Th-Thank you, Roy."

Roy just smiled a little wider.

The two sat there at the base of the tree for at least twenty minutes slowly eating together (Riza having given Roy half her lunch).

"Well then, Miss Riza," Roy got up slowly, letting Riza's arm fall back down to her side before holding out his hand to help her up, "Shall we go kill Havoc?"

"Yes, Let's, Mister Roy." Riza played along, getting up with his help and walking back to the building with him.

_---_

_Yeah, so tell me what you think (strong sense of deja vu there...) and yeah...same as first chapter/shot part, flames welcome, though constructive crit. even more welcomed (I give fairy floss and cookies to the constructive-ness!). Mm, so yeah, that's the end, NO MOOORRREEE!!! I'm going through major W.I.B. (Writer's Inspiration Block) so yeah..._

_So yeah, 'Till the next fanfic, I guess! Jyane, Minna-san!_

_**V. Plum.**_

_Written: 7 September 2007_

_Words: 987_


End file.
